


Boiling Point

by Zugzwang (thunderdone)



Category: Game Grumps, supermega
Genre: Coming Out, Denial of Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Polyamory, as I write I'll give more tags I promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderdone/pseuds/Zugzwang
Summary: Love is hard, and takes a lot of understanding, and various methods of negotiation. But, you put in the goddamn effort and sometimes, maybe, you get lucky, and find someones to love.





	Boiling Point

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little rusty but a couple friends inspired me to write this: Supermegay and Noodledout on instagram. I have the second chapter written already, but in order to get myself to finish a multi-chapter work (for the first time in like, four years on this god[for]saken site), I have to finish the next chapter before I edit and publish it. I'm also trying some little writing things to challenge myself, so uhh have fun lads.

Matt held surprising amount of envy in him. His envy wasn't in the biblical sort of sense, where would go on to spite those around him and get his way, no matter what dirty deeds he had to do to get his way, where it was some sort of stupid, insatiable fire. Rather, it broiled inside of his stomach at times he didn't expect it to, rose up in him and filled his lungs with unwanted tension, pressing down against his heart. 

The emotion- or "temptation" like his old CCD teacher taught him -would have made more sense if it crept up at the gym. He wasn't the most buff guy in the world, he knew that much, and neither was Ross, but the two still subjected themselves to an hour there on bad days, two on worse days. Maybe it helped his self image a little, maybe he felt a little awe at the men and women there who worked even harder and we're ripped, but he never felt any envy for their bodies, their lives. 

No, Envy accompanied him to one of the happiest places on earth: his job. If he explained that to anyone, they would think him nuts, even Ryan. Problem was, he couldn't explain it. 

The toxic sludge of jealousy practically exploded when he was editing. Initially, he wondered whether it was because he was so close to Ryan. That didn't make a lick of sense to him. Sure, Ryan was always done before he was with his work; while they were both good at their job, Matt was notoriously an average of five to ten minutes slower per episode than Ryan (yes, they had timed). Temporarily, or for a few days, he avoided editing around Ryan, whether he relocated to a beanbag chair or a table, or just came in at a different time. He worked facing away from Ryan, distanced himself with headphones, anything. 

To no avail.

Evidently, it wasn't Ryan. So he apologized for his poor behavior. Ryan claimed he hadn't noticed any erratic or alternate shit Matt was doing and that they were good. So, Matt kept trying. He kept on searching for what had made him so envious of something in the office. 

It hit him, in the middle of doing jack fucking shit. 

Matt was reclined at one of the various tables in he office, feet pulled to his chest as he messed around on his phone. A bunch of them had just ordered food and Ryan drew the short straw and needed to get it. Which left him alone, bored, and eager to distract himself from that aforementioned boredom. Vernon had already drifted by him, but when Matt pulled him over he had quickly pardoned himself; having just biked to work, he was rather disgustingly sweaty by his own claim. Leighton had was drawing and she just got so focused, he couldn't interrupt her.

He had done anything interesting by now; spun slowly in the chair he'd borrowed, meandered around the room, poked at some of the arcade cabinets which he already knew by heart. Part of him had wanted to return to his and Ryan's workspace to at least maybe get a bit more editing, if it wasn't, at that point, only a few minutes until Ryan should return, the sandwich shop wasn't that far away. 

But everything changed when Danny and Arin emerged. They had been recording, and they were still talking as they exited the "booth". Danny has his head tossed back in a laugh, curls spilling back over his shoulders, and he was practically bathed in the golden overhead lights, the very edges of his hair frosted by them. And then there's Arin, standing beside him. Perfect, burning Arin with his straight hair and good jokes and good smiles, holding his hands out as he tries to explain whatever his reasoning is, or something. 

And there was that feeling. His chest twisted, and the boiling started up again. Everything made sense. It was Arin. 

He was envious as hell of Arin. 

Moreover, he wanted to be Arin. He wanted to be able to spend his days with Danny, be close to him every day. There was that deep bubbling of envy, that he wasn't buff and handsome and able to exude so much confidence, at least in front of others. Especially Danny. At the same time, Arin had this softer side to him as well. He treated people with so much respect. Especially Danny.

"Hey Watson, you checkin' us out?"

He's ripped from his reverie by Arin standing in front of him, arms folded over his chest. Danny, god, stands off to his side, chin tilted up, looking down at him through his eyelashes. An initial wave of nervousness flashes through him, until he's able to respond. 

"I don't want any trouble, man," he tosses back, hands held up in front of his chest. "Just taking in the view. Checking out the merchandise."

Danny huffs, flicking his hair back behind him (to no avail, it practically falls back into place immediately). "Is that all we are to you! Ugh. Matt Watson, from Supermega, a god damn womanizer." 

"No! I'm not! Arin, vouch for me."

A heavy sigh leaves Arin. "I dunno, Matt... I was being checked out by you too... Lookin' for this hot cock?"

"No!"

Holy shit. Was he gay? It never even occurred to him that he might be. Or bi. Or something. 

Thankfully, he didn't have to contemplate it for long. Ryan walked in the office, balancing five sandwiches in one arm, and somehow holding a couple drinks in another. This gave Matt an excuse to dodge out of the conversation and help Ryan, taking his own tea and the pair of energy drinks. 

He stood beside Ryan as he passed out the sandwiches, close, hip to hip as he unwrapped his own, triple checking that it was the one. Ryan was the last to get his sandwich, thusly he loitered and didn't eat until they were both back in their office. Whenever they ate lunch, they stayed in close proximity. Whether it was Matt with his legs up in Ryan's lap, or sitting side by side while re-watching an episode together. It was calming. Especially now that they weren't living together any longer. Ryan had that soft, familiar smell around him. His own apartment felt distant, like it wasn't actually his; it was like a new car smell, only on a larger, unpleasant scale. 

Today, they sat with their chairs together, top corners pressed together. Ryan talked to him about... something. Maybe it was hiking with Tucker. When he tuned in for a minute, long enough to nod along, that's what it was at least. He couldn't bring his head to focus on it for the life of him. Quickly it became apparent that he was too deep within the starting realizations. Not enough to get out of them on his own, without a lifeguard. 

"Hey," Matt stopped him, in between thoughts, where Ryan had paused for a little longer. "Are you gonna be around tonight?"

Ryan's eyes rolled up as he focused on his schedule, frowning. After a thoughtful chew or three on his sandwich he shook his head. "Just gotta drive Tucker home. Why?"

"Can you come over for a bit?"

"What do you need moved around this time?" It was only a jest, told by Ryan's dry smile, but it still dug at Matt. Probably because of how dire his situation was.

"No- Ryan- I just want to hang out. For a little. You can bring Lego over, he and 'Nana can hang out." There's a little smile curling up his lips, as Ryan twists in his chair. 

"Okay, sure! That sounds perfect." Ryan holds up a hand giving him the okay hand sign. "Can't wait for it dude." As Ryan spoke, a wave of relief washed over him. He no longer was deserted. He had Ryan. Everything easy going to be okay. 

The rest of the day flew by, once their food was done. Editing, done. Joking around with one another, complete. Filming, finitó. He may have avoided Danny and Arin, but, whatever. It was for the best. 

He and Ryan met around five, and decided to go on a walk, Lego included, despite the possibility of a downpour on them. While L.A. was somewhat of a shitshow at times, from the smog and lack of stars, in the evenings it was almost divine. The clouds rolling in set a perfect backdrop for their evening. Together, they grabbed each a coffee from one of the little cafés they frequented. 

Matt let Ryan do most of the talking, watching Lego sniff around the sidewalk. Lego pretty much only walked in a straight line, but his attention was diverted, by scents, by his swiveling ears finding the honking of cars. Ryan was much of the same. He walked, talked, only pausing every now and then. The coffee in his hand was dry in only around a half hour, while Matt let his own's condensation dampen his hands. 

"Hey." Ryan's voice became a whole lot quieter for a moment. It hit Matt how late it was, and startled doubly when Ryan presses a hand to his back. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah- Yeah, Ryan, I'm good," he mumbles, looking up to the gathering darkness in the sky. "We should head home. Or something. Probably. I'm sorry, I lost track of time." 

Ryan nods, giving a firm pat to Matt's back as they turn around. "Okay, dude. You can tell me anything, just... remember that, I guess."

The sky which had been behind him was even darker. Mere seconds later, the downpour began. It was a good old fashioned L.A. monsoon, which came down in buckets, washing away the dust from the months without it. He swore, shoving Ryan toward a nearby bus stop, under the protection of the roof. Lucky Matt, he slips for a moment on the slick pavement and has to scramble to catch himself. 

"Jesus! Matt, you okay?" Ryan grabs Matt shoulders as he rights himself. "Dude. You're fucking soaked. 

Matt looks back up at him, mouth agape for a moment. "Ryan? I... think I'm gonna ask Danny out." He doesn't know why he says it. It slips out of him. Ryan just stares at him for a moment. 

"You sure?" Matt heart plummets for a split second. But he knows Ryan. Ryan always knows what to say and it's rectified in a minute. "He's a bit... older than you." It's a desiccated response, but it's much better than a sheer question of his judgement, or question about how long this sort of thing had been a thing.

"I mean... why not. I don't care. He's nice and funny and fucking... godly." He looks up to Ryan, arching his eyebrows up. "Maybe... tomorrow. If I work up the nerve." 

Ryan's arms wrap around him in a moment, and sways with him. "If it'll make you happy, I'll support you." Matt takes Ryan back, clutching him against his chest with an intense affection. Who knows who he could be without Ryan. Who knows what risks he would not have taken (like moving to L.A., which meant he met Mark, which meant he met The Grumps, which meant he met Danny). 

The day and night is a blur. He vaguely remembers bussing back to his place with Ryan, texting him good night, and arranging to carpool with him to work. But all too suddenly it's not night, and he's at work, standing beside Danny. His mouth feels dry under Danny's gaze, and he can barely remember it, but he's sure Danny just asked him, "What's up?"

"Uh, I wanted to know if you wanted to go on a date. No... expectations, just a date." He phrased that so poorly, but Danny is still smiling (1. Thank god, and 2. Maybe even brighter than before). 

"Yeah! When and where, dude?" The words send a chill down his spine more effectively than any arctic breeze. Danny plows ahead, though, unaware of his sheer amazement as he pulls out he calender on his phone. "What about Thursday? That horror shit, what is it. The new-old computer on, that is on at AMC Theatre, we could go see that then go to eat."

"Vice versa maybe? I dunno if I could stomach anything after one of those." How could he get so lucky. Danny, wants to go on a date with romantic intentions. With him! Of all people. One big, doofy smile is mirrored between Matt and Danny. 

"Perfect."


End file.
